Crash Coruse
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: Valentine gets into a car crash in the parking lot before a BTR concert.and when she find BTR in her hospital room. she find fun,friendship,and Love. Alot more than she expected.Re-Edited!
1. Hello

Beep that's the last thing I heard before they hit. I remember jumping to cover roxi then nothing.

Let me introduce myself I'm Valentina but you can call me Valentine. I'm Sixteen years old I was going to a BTR concert with me younger sister Roxi whose 14. Our parents went out of the country for a buisness trip they would be gone for a month. It's fizzy what happened but I know I didn't make it to that concert.

Black that's all I see I hear voices. "Do you think she'll wake up?" I hear a young voice ask.

"Yeah you just have to be patient" said a male voice I didn't recognize.

I started to open my eyes it's really bright. I sit up. "What happened and why is it so bright" I asked.

"Valentine" Yelled Roxi as she jumped onto me hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Oh Roxi I'm so happy you're alright you are alright right?" I said pulling away to check how she looked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you" Said Roxi she looked fine except a couple bruises and scrapes.

"No problem Rox" I said then the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm doctor Emmens" she said "Hello" I said back.

"Good to see you're awake you been asleep quite a while" said .

"What how long have I been asleep?" I asked "For about 4 days" Roxi answered.

"What 4 days" I nearly screamed.

"Yes and your very lucky miss Andrews you have a fractured wrist and ankle and some minor swelling but no broken bones" said .

"Wow what a relief what about roxi" I asked.

"Well your sister was lucky you covered her cause if you didn't she might not be here with us right now" she said.

"Yeah you saved my life Val" said Roxi.

"Excuse me you have a visitor miss Andrews" said .

"Ok let them in" I said wondering who would be here.

She let them in. And in walked Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos of Big Time Rush.

"Wha-What"I asked surprised and confused although Roxi didn't looked shocked at all.

"They wanted to see how you're doing" said Roxi casually

Now I'm just I'm complete shock.


	2. Goodbye

"I'm dreaming I must be dreaming" I said in shock

"No you're not dreaming" said Kendall

"But I might be" Carlos said staring at me. I blushed and looked down

"Sis they heard about what happened and just want to make sure there fans were ok" Roxi said

I started to calm down "ok It's just weird" I said

"Yeah I know but there still cute" Roxi said I rolled my eyes at her

"True so when do you guys have to leave" I said

"Are you trying to get rid of us already I'm hurt" Logan said with fake hurt

"No it's just I wanna know how long we have to talk" I said smiling

"Oh well we'll be here all week" said Carlos with a goofy grin

"Oh cool" I said

It's been 5 days since I woke up. The guys came by a lot. But Carlos the most we would talk about our favorite TV shows, our favorite sports, ECT.

"Hey Val I got you something" Carlos said as he walked in

"You didn't have to get me anything" I said

"But I wanted to here don't open it till tomorrow ok?" he asked

"Ok I promise" I said

"Good" he said before turning to leave "oh and sweet dreams valentine" with that he left.

"Sweet dreams Carlos" I whispered then dozed off to sleep.

The Next Day

"Good afternoon sleepy head" Roxi said when she walked in to wake me up

"Hi where are the guys?" I asked curiously

"Oh well there packing you know there leaving tomorrow" she said sadly

"Oh yeah I forgot" I said

Then the guys showed up.

"Hey chickies" James said

"Hey you guys finished packing?" Roxi asked

"Yeah" they all said

"Good oh Carlos I haven't opened your present yet" I said taking his gift out

"Oh well then open it" he said smiling

"Ok"I said I started to open it when I did in it there was a baby blue helmet.

I looked up and smiled "thank you Carlos I love it" I said giving him a hug

When everyone else saw it they smiled and laughed.

"Well we better be going if we get the chance to say goodbye in the morning before we leave we will" Logan said

The Next Day (Morning)

"Hey guys" I said as I saw them

"Hey we came to say goodbye" said Kendall

"Oh did you say goodbye to Roxi?" I asked

"Yup so here we are good bye Val I miss ya" said James as he hugged me then walked out

"Goodbye Val hopefully we keep in touch" said Logan as he hugged me and walked out

"Goodbye Val I'll miss ya so will Katie" said Kendall as he walked out

I forgot to mention Katie came by a few time to her and roxi became good friends.

When the guys left that just left me and Carlos alone.

"Valentine I'm really gonna miss you. This last week I feel like we've really got to know each other." He said looking down

"I know how you feel Carlos I'm gonna miss you the most" I said giving him a big hug

When we pulled apart he put his lips on mine just for a sec.

"You don't know badly I've wanted to do that" he said smiling

"I think I do" I said as I pulled him in for another kiss. This one was a bit longer and had more passion in it.

"What does this mean for us" he asked

"I don't know I mean you're famous and I'm just nobody" I said knowing we couldn't have a relationship

"You not nobody your somebody to me and that's one reason why I love you" he said

"You love me?" I ask "yeah I do" he said

"I love you to" I said as we kissed one more time

"Hey dude you comin… oh sorry didn't mean to barge in" said James

"No its ok"I said blushing from the kiss

"Well we got to go dude" Said James giving me an apologizing smile

"Ok I'm coming goodbye valentine remember I love you" he said

"I will and you remember I love you to" I said giving him a peck on the cheek

"Goodbye valentine" he said

"Goodbye Carlos" I said fixing my helmet

Then he smiled and walked out.

On The Plane

The guys knew Carlos had it bad for valentine.

"Don't worry dude maybe you'll see her again one day" said James patting Carlos's back

"Yeah maybe but I hope I'll see her soon" Carlos said still sad


End file.
